


Good Times

by badlandsdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, College, Gay, M/M, Sad, idk really this is just meant to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlandsdun/pseuds/badlandsdun
Summary: I won't forget the good times.





	Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> guys lmao,,.. this is so messy. i havent written anything in over a year so im kinda rusty but i would luv to hear what u think about this/comments. thank u

“ I was in the weird in- between part of life when I met Josh. 

The part of life in between high school and college. When you’re technically an adult, but not really. When you finally finish the long and dragging four years known as high school, but you’re not in college yet. When you finish those four years just to be faced with another few years of school. I was terrified, not sure of what was ahead of me. That’s when Josh came in.  
Josh Dun: Sophomore at Trine University, bagger at the local Walmart. That’s how I met him.  
I didn’t pay much mind to him the day I met him. I was outside when I noticed the man with bright yellow hair, smoking outside of the supercenter. Again though, I did not pay him a lot of mind. Just a bagger on his break.  
Fatefully, I had him as my bagger when I checked out. It was his bright smile that drew me in. I thought he was way too beautiful to be working a shitty job at Walmart. I was way too nervous to say anything. And by his knowing smile, I could tell he knew what I was thinking. Because of this, he made conversation as he bagged my items.  
‘Are you doing anything in…ten minutes?’ he had asked me. Again with his blinding smile.  
I asked him why and he simply said ‘I get off then’ as if it was obvious.  
It was like something out of a movie. Like one of those movies where the main character meets someone and goes on an adventure with this person that changes their life. The kind of occurrence that you could only wish happened to you, that you could only dream about.  
It was decided that I would wait for him in my car for him to finish his shift and then he would take me somewhere ‘spectacular’ as he had put it. It was this charm and outgoing personality of his that made me fall in love with him.  
He was outside. He introduced himself, and shook my hand. I remember this day so clearly, and can still feel how perfect his hand fit in mine. I never wanted to let go.  
He drove my car to a park. In that moment, I didn’t really consider a park spectacular or anything, but I didn’t care. It also hadn’t hit me how insane it had been that I was hanging out with a random stranger. Again, it was like something from a movie. And people never really think actions like this through in movies.  
He walked me through the park, to the wooded area and to a little playhouse. He told me, with a smile, that this is where kids sold weed in high school. By his actions, I could tell he was familiar with this place. It’s funny, thinking of Josh in high school. Sixteen year old Josh in that playhouse, buying weed. It seems so far away now. 

After that, Josh and I hung out more. It got to the point where I would be waiting for him to get off of work every day that summer. I had nothing better to do, not that I cared. He would get out of work, and off we would go. Some days we would hang out at his shared apartment, sometimes we would go to that play house. Other days we would go see movies, or go get food. It didn’t really matter what we were doing. 

I got to know him better, and he got to know me. He worked at Walmart to help pay his rent, but he could have worked anywhere else. But he told me how he liked going there and helping out. He volunteered at a soup kitchen on the weekends. He wanted to quit smoking. We would talk about the simplest, yet deepest stuff together. We slowly but surely developed a relationship. Our first kiss was in the play house, and I remember the distinct taste of cigarette smoke on his lips as he pecked mine. I hated cigarettes, but I could put up with them for him.  
He was there for me in the start of my first year of college. I was there for him when he got a bad grade, or had a fight with one of his roommates. He was there for me when my mother died. We were always there for each other, it was the kind of relationship that didn’t seem real. I mean, I know people got tired of hearing about how happy we were all of the time. But we were. 

It was a few days after the last day of the school year when I got the call about him. We were supposed to meet up that night, and I was as shocked as any of you. I rushed to the hospital, and I barely made it. But it was too late to save him, or too late to stop the driver that hit him. I was too late to save Josh.”  
I took a deep breath after reciting that whole speech, but I wasn’t done.  
“This is going to end on a cheesy note. But Josh was everything to me, as I’m sure he was to all of you. He made me so happy, which he wanted. He just wanted people to be happy. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone with as much love in them as Josh. He was friends with everyone. And oh my god, he was so outgoing. So outgoing. I don’t think we would have even started talking if it wasn’t for that. And I don’t know what to do.” There goes my cheesy ending. “This still doesn’t feel real, and it’s so hard to comprehend. How do you fill such a large void in your life?” 

I stared into the eyes of everyone in the crowd. The room for his viewing was overflowing, which was such a Josh thing. Of course the church room didn’t have enough space. Everyone loved Josh. I could see his parents in the front, his mother in shock. Me too.  
Everyone stares back at me. There are tears in the eyes of some, others unmoving.  
“And you can’t really.”  
And that was the truth. There was only one way I could ever see him again, and until then I would continue to faithfully go to our spot. The playhouse.


End file.
